


Just The Way You Are

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 songs for 14 Valentines</p>
<p>Day 7:<br/>"Just The Way You Are" by Billy Joel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

Closing his locker, Kurt checked the time again. Only 10 minutes left to the first period and still no sight of Blaine. He looked around the hallway, searching for familiar checkered shirt and gelled hair. But he saw nothing. Lowering his head he decided to give Blaine another five minutes, then he'll go to classroom. He might be one of the most popular kids at school but he don't like to be late. For a second he thought he saw a colourful blur in the corner of his eyes, but it was just Rachel, not his nerdy boyfriend. 

"Did you heard?" She yelled directly into his ear. "There's new guy. And he's so hot! You should dump Blainderson and date him instead!" 

Rachel Berry, self proclaimed star of Glee club and one half of McKinley's  power couple - she's dating Finn Hudson, quarterback and Kurt's brother. She might be Kurt's best friend but her dislike of his boyfriend was a reason of many fights between them. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not breaking up with Blaine?" Kurt rolled his eyes. " I love him." 

"Well, just wait until you see this new hottie". She said and walked away. 

Just then, at the end of the corridor, Kurt saw that new guy. And wow, he really was hot. Mess of curly hair, black leather jacket, white t-shirt and tight black jeans. He walked through hallway and people were moving aside to make him space, and then whispering to their friends about him. Kurt, too, couldn't take his eyes off of him.  But there was something about the way he carried himself that seemed familiar to Kurt. And when he came closer and took off his sunglasses, Kurt gasped. He knew those eyes. 

"Blaine?!" 

"Hello, babe." Blaine said, leaning on the locker. Kurt just stood there, mouth opened. "Kurt?" 

"Blaine, what's going on? Why are you dressed like that? Where's your glasses?" 

"I'm wearing contacts. Glasses don't go well with that outfit" Blaine shrugged. 

"Okay, but... what it's all about?"

"It's just... The other day I've heard some people talking that you could do so much better than me. That you deserve someone hotter, not some teachers' pet in nerdy glasses and weird clothes..."

"Oh, honey. I don't care what others think..." 

"Yeah, I know, but that's true! I just put on different clothes and suddenly everyone was smiling at me and no one slushed me yet or called names..." 

"Okay. That's what we gonna do. If you really feel better dressed like that, although it's totally not your style, then OK.  You look hot now. But for me, you look as good in your buttons up shirts and with bare ankles. I love you just the way you are. You don't have to change for me, or for anyone else, okay?"

"Okay..." Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt from under his long eyelashes, making his boyfriend blushing furiously. 

"And now, we should go to the class before I decide to skip it and make out with you under the bleachers"  
 


End file.
